Pineapples!
by December Prodigy
Summary: Tyson buys a pineapple but he soon discovers that he doesn't like pineapples! what will he do! Please read if you want to laugh at tyson being dumb & random! Will be several chapters.
1. Pineapples!

**Hello **I am reposting this fic beacause as far as I could tell there was no problem with it the first time, but someone deleted it and gave me the worst excuse ever as to why.

I realise I have done this again but, i wanted to let you know that it will be updated, and the original was annoying me a bit so i just re-worded it a bit. If your've read it before, don't worry, it's the same, except for a few words and phrases here and there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's content.**

* * *

One day Tyson was walking home from the 24-7 all you can eat restaurant that had everything imaginable in it, and decided that he was hungry so went into the grocery store (2 doors down from the all you can eat place) and bought himself of all the yummy sticky sweet things in the shop …a pineapple!!! Tyson began to eat the pineapple as he walked down the road again. But soon realised that he didn't like pineapple but swallowed the rest of it whole anyway.

He walked a little further down the road and saw a random person selling fruit.

Tyson was hungry.

Tyson bought a fruit from the man, and you'll never guess what fruit he bought.

He bought a pineapple. Yes, a pineapple.

Tyson yet again began to eat his pineapple and decided he didn't like pineapples they were disgusting! But none the less he ate the whole pineapple.

He did this repeatedly on the way home I would have written about it but it would have been even more boring than this.

When Tyson eventually got home he made a verrrrry stupid point.

"Hey guys, I hope you like pineapples, cos' I don't, and if you don't and I don't then that means that no-one likes them, and that will make all the little pineapples vewy sad and they will have no more babies and they will stop growing, and then all the pineapple farmers will have no more pineapples to sell cos' pineapples are extinct, and the pineapple farmer dude will have no more money and that will make the poor pineapple farmer dude sad, and that isn't vewy nice for the poor pineapple farmer dude! And he might die, because he has no money so can't buy food!"

"Are you feeling alright Tyson?!" asked a slightly worried, slightly amused Ray.

Kai had gone to phone the nearest mental institution to see if they had a place available. Kenny had gone to go get grandpa and Hiro, and Max was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

When the people from the mental institution arrived to take Tyson (which was about 2 seconds after Kai re-entered the room) he started to shout

"WE MUST SAVE THE PINEAPPLES!! THINK ABOUT THE PINEAPPLES!" As he was dragged out of the room by the two men in white coats.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Or I will get very lonley and so on and so fourth.


	2. Oranges!

**Hey, long time no see huh? lol. Well anyway, I'm back!!**

**Okay, this fic is the first update, (and hopefully long awaited) second chapter of...Pineapples!...as you can see I changed the name. This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who has an obsession with...yes, you guessed it... oranges! Don't worry, i'll be dedicating all of the other chapters to people too. It's not the best piece of writing I've ever done, but I hope you like it or at least find the end part funny. The beginning is kinda crap so, sorry about that, when I wrote it I was suffering from severe writers block! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's content, so don't sue me...Wow it feels good to be writing disclaimers again...**

**This is the first in a series of stories and updates celebrating my first anniversary at fanfic!...kinda pointless, but it gave me an excuse to write loads of stories and put them up on one day...i failed...i think only two will be put up today. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please review! kaeley mel this chapter is for you (in case you didn't pick up on my hint)**

* * *

**Oranges.**

One day Ray was walking down the street, thinking about Tyson and how he'd gone crazy because of pineapples. Ray could understand where Tyson was coming from, with the whole 'we must save the pineapples' thing, but Tyson's approach was all wrong in Ray's opinion. If it had been Ray he would have done an interview on TV, or one of those 'a day in the life of...' type shows and deliberately eaten pineapples and only drunk pineapple juice all day, and hope that the host or the reporter asks about it, and he'd say 'I only eat and drink pineapples, because it helps me to beyblade better, and keep me fit and healthy!' Or something like that anyway. It would make people start eating pineapples more, therefore saving the pineapples! See simple!

As Ray walked on and continued to think about Tyson and his pineapple theory, he suddenly realised that he was hungry. He felt in his pockets for some cash. He soon found out that he didn't actually have much cash at all, only a couple of pounds.

He looked at the prices on the menus in some nearby cafes and realised that there was no way he'd be able to afford so much as a piece of bread from these places with the little cash he had, let alone a proper meal. So he kept walking, up ahead he could see a sign outside what appeared to be a grocery store. The sign said '60p for three oranges!'

He thought about it for a minute, weighing up his options. He could buy the oranges, they were cheap, sweet, healthy and helped prevent colds and stuff. Ray liked oranges. But would three oranges be enough? He wondered to himself.

Or he could buy something unhealthier, slightly more expensive, possibly more filling, like a chocolate bar for example. He liked chocolate, but not that much, chocolate wasn't too expensive, Ray was lazy, and chocolate was easier to eat. Kai would probably kill him later for eating chocolate. Ray thought about it again.

He had decided that three oranges would definitely not be enough. So he would keep walking until he found something better. Which he did…

"TWENTY ORANGES FOR A POUND!" The man at the random fruit stall bellowed at the people walking past.

Ray stopped in his tracks. Twenty oranges would definitely be enough, Kai would praise him, he'd be eating healthy and he wouldn't have to eat later… Ray really liked oranges.

He turned around quickly, and bought two bags of oranges (40 oranges).

Within seconds he was almost at the park where the team sometimes trained, and where, today, he planned to eat his oranges. Ray sat down on the grass and began to peel the first orange; he ate it, segment by segment, enjoying the citrus taste washing over his tongue. When he'd eaten the last segment of the orange he picked up the next one, and then the next one, and so on

After the 5th orange he started to eat a few segments of orange at a time, and soon he was just stuffing his face with as much orange as he could.

When he finished the first bag, he started on the next bag and when he finished the second bag he reached out for another only to find, to his absolute horror, there were none left! Ray, panic stricken began looking around him wildly; he stood up desperately searching for another orange. He began running after the innocent, unsuspecting people that currently filled the park. Searching their bags, pockets, shoes, hair, everything for oranges. He was screaming about oranges, throwing things (like swings, benches, slides….people), shaking people, and shouting at people to tell him where they hid the oranges. (No-one could understand a word of what he was saying)

After a while the police turned up, none of them could catch Ray. So one of the police officers called for some help.

"Hello? Is this the pound?" The officer asked.

"Yes, this is the pound, how may we help you?"

"Do you take cats?"

"Yes, we do. In fact we are one of the only ones who do take cats. We even won an…"

"Yes, yes very nice. Now can you just get over to the park? We have a little...well, not so little problem."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll be right there."

Two seconds later the guy from the pound drove straight across the road and into the park opposite.

Twenty minutes later the pound guy managed to catch Ray with one of those metal lasso things. He dragged Ray to the van, as Ray hissed and spat while trying to scratch the guy with his claws like a cat.

When they got to the pound (another two seconds later), the guy sedated Ray and using an x-ray type thing, checked to see if he was micro chipped, (as he wasn't wearing a collar) which Ray was. So the guy checked the database to see where Ray's owner lived.

Ray was coming round now, so the guy put the lasso thing on Ray again and took him to the van.

When Max skipped to the door and opened it, he saw a man holding a small white cage containing a hissing, snarling Ray.

"Is this the Granger residence?"

"Yes" said Max happily

"So this is your cat." He said handing the cage to Max. "It's a god thing he was micro chipped. Or else he might have been put down."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we kitty?" Max said in a baby voice. "Bye Mr Pound guy!"

"Bye kid, bye kitty!"

Max ran into the living room, where Kai and Kenny were reading.

"Look what this man gave me!" Max shouted excitedly. "A cat!"

"Is that…Ray in there?" Kenny asked slowly.

"Let's play with it!" Max said ignoring Kenny and opening the cage.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Kai and Kenny screamed, in unison, rushing forward to try and stop Max before it was too late.

Ray flew out of the cage and continued his desperate search for the orange coloured fruit, which he so desired. Max started running around in circles screaming like a girl, his arms waving around limply behind him, like soft spaghetti. Kenny let out a short shrill scream, before curling up into a ball, just like a hedgehog….only, well…less spiky. Kai however, had a much more practical approach. He ran to the phone and dialled the insane asylum again.

A few minutes later and Ray was being dragged outside to the clean, white, disinfectant smothered van, by people in white coats, with the same lasso thing that the pound guy used. Ray was still trying to claw them to death, while hissing and spitting all the while.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, i know i enjoyed writing it...sorry for any mistakes in there, but fanfiction puts them in and i always seem to miss some. 


End file.
